Dragon man
by BJeanes
Summary: Charlie keeps returning to England, but why? Charlie/Oliver


Charles "Charlie" Weasley was by definition a very manly man. For one he worked with dragons and he seemed to look the part as well. Only for some reason he just wasn't interested in the one thing manly men were known for wanting, women. He had his eyes on something or someone a lot different and that was the reason he kept coming back to England whenever he had the change.

It was the reason he wandered around a snow-covered Hogsmead that day. He had slipped into the Three Broomsticks to warm up a bit and ended up drinking a glass of Firewhiskey of which Rosmerta had insisted it'd be on the house. Suddenly someone bumped into him as they sat at the bar. Charlie was about to snap at them when he saw who it was. 'Uh.. Hey.' He suddenly felt nervous.

'Oh hey.' The Scott grinned. 'Charlie, man I haven't seen you in a while.' Oliver Wood said as he managed to sit down beside him. 'What brings you here?'

'Just can't seem to stay away.' Charlie smiled. 'It's good to see you.'

'You too. Can I buy you a refill?' He nodded at his glass.

'If you want to.' The other shrugged. 'So how've you been?'

He motioned to the barkeeper to get the both of them another glass of Firewhiskey. 'Well, I've been busy. Quidditch ,you know.'

'Yeah, I get that. I was like that when I was Captain. Now I spend most of my days with the dragons, don't often take a day off.' He chuckled slightly.

'Yeah, I barely hang out with anyone else than my team.' He shook his head. 'So how's the weather in Bulgaria? Better than here I recon.'

"Are we really gonna result to weather? Besides it's Romania." He chuckled.

Oliver laughed a bit embarrassed. 'Potato, potahto. But it does seems a tad desperate, huh?' He looked at him. 'You're not as pale as the rest of your family though.'

'Well, having dragons breathe fire at you all the time does that I guess.' Charlie shrugged.

'Sounds logical.' He nodded. 'So, how long are you staying in England?'

'The rest of the week. Why?'

'So you can see me play, of course.' Oliver nudged him. 'I can get you tickets to Saturday's game.'

'Well, how can I say no to that?' Charlie chuckled, nudging him back.

'Not, I won't let you.' Oliver said with a serious face. 'So, how many tickets? Any friends? Girlfriend maybe?'

Charlie tried not to blush. 'The only person I could think of to bring is Ron. No way in hell I'm getting a girlfriend.'

'Why not?' Oliver frowned. 'Aren't there any cute girls in Bul.. Romania?'

'They just aren't my type.'

'So we'll find you a nice English girl around here then. Ever considered Angelina? I heard your brother and she broke up again.'

'Oliver, I don't want a woman.'

"A girl then?" Oliver joked and handed him his glass. "Oh, you know I'm just teasing ya.' He chugged back his fire whiskey. 'Fine, you lonely dragon man.'

'Oh I'm far from lonely.' Charlie smirked looking at his own glass.

'How so?' Oliver glanced at him curiously.

'I just said I don't want women, not that I don't want anyone.'

Oliver frowned. "Mate. Is this your way of telling me you're... gay?" He asked it a little quietly.

'As a rainbow. There an issue with that?'

'No.' Oliver looked at him wondering. 'Just never thought you were the type. I mean, you're like the poster boy for manliness.'

'They say so.' Charlie chuckled. 'But I am.. Gay I mean.'

'Sorry about the girl thing. That was rude of me.'

'Nah, its fine.' Charlie waved it off. 'You meant well.'

Oliver smiled and raised his glass. 'A toast. To guys.' He said jokingly.

'To guys.' They clinked their glasses together.

Oliver stared at his empty glass for a few minutes. 'To be totally honest. I think I might be bisexual.' He admitted.

'Well congrats then.' Charlie smiled to himself.

'Thank you, sir.' Oliver blushed.

'No problem mate.'

After a few minutes of silence Oliver leaned over to Charlie. 'Hey, can I ask you something?' He asked softly.

'Of course Oliver. Anything.' Charlie answered a little anxious.

'Why are you really back?'

'Because I can't get him out of my head..' Charlie murmured.

'Him..?' Oliver frowned.

'Forget it..' Charlie finished his glass.

'Come with me.' Oliver grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door to the ally beside the café. There he checked to make sure no one saw them. He then pushed Charlie up against the wall and stood in front of him. 'Tell me.'

'Dude, no..' Charlie muttered, shaking his head.

'I just need you to tell me the truth.' Oliver could feel his own heart beating fast.

'So… I keep coming back for a guy who could never want me, ok? So what?'

Oliver sighed and looked down at his feet letting him go. 'Fine... okay.'

'Why's it so important?' Charlie asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Oliver shrugged his hand off. 'Never mind. It isn't.' He turned around.

'Apparently it is.. Are... Are you jealous...?'

Oliver ignored him. 'I need air.' He walked off to the end of the ally.

'If you are then I'll tell you who it is!' Charlie called after him.

Oliver stopped, but didn't turn around. 'I don't know what is going on, alright?' His heart was still beating loudly in his chest.

'Well when you figure it out, let me know?'

'I will. But I have to go now. Practise in the morning.' Oliver mumbled and turned around to look at Charlie. 'I'll send you two tickets..'

'Actually, one is just fine.. I think I should come by myself.' Charlie said brushing his red hair back.

'Okay. One it is. I'll see you on Saturday.'

'See you.'

Oliver nodded and walked back into the street, pushing his hands into his pockets. Leaving Charlie behind in the cold alley.

**_~Will only continue if there are positive responses. Suggestions and commentary appreciated.~_**


End file.
